jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shinobu Kawajiri
|japname = 川尻 しのぶ |romname = Kawajiri Shinobu |age = +30 años |gender = Femenino |nation = Japonesa |hair = Castaño claro }} Castaño |eyes = Castaños }} Miel |occupation = Ama de casa |family = Kosaku Kawajiri Hayato Kawajiri |mangadebut = Capítulo 369: Atom Heart Father (5) |mangafinal = Capítulo 439: Adiós Morioh, Corazón Dorado |animedebut = Episodio 99: Atom Heart Father |seiyuu = Yū Shimamura |voiceactor = }} es un personaje que aparece en Diamond Is Unbreakable. Ella es una ama de casa esposa de Kosaku y la madre de Hayato. Apariencia Shinobu tiene el cabello castaño claro que esta apartado a la derecha y atado detrás en una cola de caballo baja. A veces, como en su primera aparición, atará varios mechones de cabello que son parte de sus flequillos. Luce varios atuendos diferentes a lo largo de la serie, la mayoría de estos con faldas y patrones tales como lunares polka-dot. Personalidad Shinobu tiene una personalidad más cercana a la de una mujer joven que a la de una madre responsable, detestando su matrimonio. Aunque ella no sentía odio hacia Kosaku, su relación con él era fría y llena de arrepentimiento. Deseaba tener más emoción en su vida, y a menudo criticaba a su marido y su hijo debido a la frustración. A pesar de que se resiente de su hijo por atraparla en su matrimonio, a veces se extiende hacia él, sólo para ser ignorada. Ella está muy contenta cuando él finalmente comienza a devolver su afecto. Sin embargo, una vez robada la apariencia de su marido, su relación con su "marido" mejoró debido a su nuevo cuidado repentino hacia ella. Desde cocinar las comidas, robar el dinero para su casero, y de protegerla de Stray Cat, las caritas románticas de Shinobu para su "marido" se reavivan, excitada por su cambio repentino en personalidad. Al final de la Parte 4, ella espera amorosamente por su regreso, pero no es consciente de que tanto su marido original y el hombre que tomó su identidad se han ido. Ella afirma tener el tipo de carácter que generalmente es apreciado por los gatos. Sinopsis Trasfondo Shinobu se reunió por primera vez con Kosaku Kawajiri durante la escuela secundaria, y salió con él porque sus amigas pensaban que era atractivo. Se casaron cuando quedó embarazada. Después de años en un matrimonio sin pasión, ella ha desarrollado un resentimiento hacia su marido, y se habría divorciado de él hace mucho tiempo si no fuera por su hijo Hayato. Diamond Is Unbreakable Los sentimientos de Shinobu por Kosaku cambian cuando, a sabiendas de ella, Yoshikage Kira usurpa su apariencia en un intento de esconderse de Josuke Higashikata. Tratando de mezclarse con la familia de Kosaku, Kira comienza a tratarla bien, y Shinobu repentinamente se encuentra experimentando sentimientos románticos hacia su esposo nuevamente después de muchos años. Shinobu eventualmente se encuentra con Tama en el sótano de su casa. Tratando de asustarlo, Shinobu accidentalmente causa la muerte del gato. Deseando venganza, Tama, reencarnada en el Stand llamado Stray Cat, la ataca rasgando una de sus uñas de los pies usando su habilidad. Es salvada de su ataque por Kira, dejándola más enamorada que nunca. En la mañana del bucle de tiempo de Bites the Dust, el set de porcelana china favorito de Shinobu resulta destruido. Ella inicialmente se enoja con Hayato, tomando esto como prueba de que él no se preocupa por ella en absoluto, y le dice que siga adelante y haga lo que quiera a partir de ahora. Kira la calma y le da un beso de despedida mientras Hayato mira airadamente. La última vez que se repite esa misma mañana, Hayato evita el conflicto con su madre y le da un beso de despedida por primera vez en años, prometiendo silenciosamente protegerla. Está confundida pero complacida por el cambio en su actitud, e ignora a Kira. Después de que Kira sea asesinado finalmente, Hayato no tiene el coraje de decirle que Kosaku está muerto, y Shinobu sigue esperando a que su marido regrese a casa. Galería Manga= Shinobu Manga (1).png|Shinobu aparece por primera vez Shinobu Manga (2).png|Siendo ignorada por su hijo Witnessing.jpg|Viendo a Kira en la ducha Shinobu Manga (3).png|Sintiéndose atraída hacia Kira Shinobu Manga (4).png|Recibiendo el beso de despedida de Hayato Shinobu Manga 5.png|Pensando cerca del fregadero Shinobu Manga 6.png|Sintiéndose preocupada |-|Anime= Shinobu's first.png|Shinobu apareciendo por primera vez Shinobu smirks at Kira.png|Sonriendo satisfecha a su patético esposo Kira brings breakfast to his wife.png|Sorprendida al ver a Kira cocinar Shinobu letting her kitty in.png|Shinobu dejando entrar a un gato Shinobu questions Kira's odd behavior.png|Shinobu cuestionando el extraño comportamiento de su "esposo" Shinobu falls in love with Kira.png|Sintiéndose atraída hacia Kira Shinobu bashful at Kira.png|Shinobu sonrojándose al dejarle té a Kira Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Kira intentando asesinar a Shinobu Kira tears Shinobu's dress.png|Shinobu sorprendida al ver a Kira rasgar su vestido Kira holding Shinobu.png|Una inconsciente Shinobu es protegida y auxiliada por Kira Shinobu completely in love.png|Shinobu enamorándose por completo de Kira Kira glares at Shinobu's kiss.png|Shinobu intenta darle un beso de despedida a Kira antes de que vaya a trabajar Shinobu breaks her teapot.png|Shinobu accidentalmente rompe su tetera Kira kisses Shinobu.png|Kira besa a Shinobu por primera vez. Shinobu unaware.png|Shinobu espera a que Kira vuelva a casa, sin saber sobre su muerte Shinobu GreatDays.png|Shinobu aparece al lado contrario a su esposo, en el tercer opening, Great Days Shinobu Kawajiri KeyArt.png|Arte conceptual de Shinobu para el anime. Referencias Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Familia Kawajiri Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable